1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning and maintenance devices, and more specifically to a height adjustment lock system for changing the length of a pole handle of a cleaning or maintenance device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many cleaning and maintenance devices are attached to handles or poles to facilitate the use and operation of the device. Oftentimes these poles or handles require length adjustment to best accommodate the user or a specific use of the device. While length adjustment can be accomplished by cutting the pole or handle to the desired length, this is not always practical as the device may be used by multiple people, all of whom may have a different length requirement. In addition, a given task may dictate a desired length, and it may be necessary to change the length of the pole or handle depending on the task that one is engaged in.
Devices that incorporate poles or handles can range from cleaning devices such as, but not limited to, brooms, mops, dusters, and squeegees to tools such as pruners, saws, light bulb changers, fish nets, and the like. Other devices such as ski poles, hiking poles, canes, and various other items could also benefit from an adjustable pole or handle.
What is needed is a device that, when used in conjunction with a pole or handle for a cleaning or maintenance device, allows one to easily adjust the height of the pole or handle to best fit the needs and size requirements of the user.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a height adjustment lock system.
These and other objects of the present invention are not to be considered comprehensive or exhaustive, but rather, exemplary of objects that may be ascertained after reading this specification and claims with the accompanying drawings.